deceptionabcfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Black
Jonathan Black is the twin brother of the world-famous illusionist Cameron Black who got tricked by a mysterious woman and got sent to prison for a murder he didn't commit, His brother joined the FBI in an attempt to prove his innocence and set him free. Early Life From a young age Jonathan and his brother Carmeron got trained in the art of magic by their father. As part of his acts he kept Jonathan's existence a secret and presented them as a single person, which allowed them to pull off all kinds of trickery where they could be at two places at once. His father decided that Cameron was better at presentation which caused Jonathan to become double without an identity of his own while his brother spent the majority of time in the spotlight. This caused tension as Jonathan basically felt like had no life of his own. At one point Cameron got sick and Jonathan went to Iceland together with his father. He met an unknown girl who visited his shows and the two of them watched the northern light together. She gave him a coin which he kept carrying with him all at times, even though he forgot about her and remembered it as if his father had handed him the coin. In 2007 his father died and the two kept the illusion of being a single person intact and started to perform on their own. Magic Career Becomming a highly succesfull magician Cameron's shows became a huge succes. In 2017 he had a show where his brother appeared, making it look like Cameron had traveled from Las Vegas to New York in mere seconds. After the show he talked with a unknown woman who flirted with him. He decided to spent the night with her and they got in the car together. Jonathan got in a car crash and the woman had seemingly died. However he realized the death woman was a fake as the real woman had different eyes. Despite being set up he got sentenced to jail. Life In Jail A year later in 2018 Cameron began to work with the FBI in an attempt to help Jonathan prove his innocence. Cameron often visited John to keep him updated on progress and to ask his advice. This also proved dangerous as some criminals began to suspect he was a rat and others wanted to recruit him for his magical skills. Personality: Jonathan his entire life was build around magic as he has been trained rigorously by his father. Despite being an amazing magician he also had to watch as Cameron took all the credit for their combined efforts. This has developed in hurt feelings that eventually began to turn in a grudge towards his brother. This grew even worse as he was in prison while his brother was free. This grew worse when he found out his brother was not completely loyal to him despite having sworn he would do anything to set him free. Unlike his brother who is a charismatic showman Jonathan is more cold and calculating as he acted more like the man behind the scenes. His time in prison increased his cold behavior, slowly slipping into darkness as he grew more distant from his loved ones. In the end he decided to cut ties with his brother and teamed up with the mystery woman as he realized that the best time in his life was the week where he had been without his brother. Abilities: Edit * Master magician: Trained his entire life Jonathan is one of the greatest magicians in the world. He is highly skilled in various themes which include: stage magic, sleight of hand, pickpocketing,illusions, cardtricks, mindreading, distractions, escapism, lockpicking and others. Cameron knows most illusions and is able to create new ones to fit the situation. He is skilled in magic to the point that he automatically is aware of most people's perception of situations. With his mastery of magic he can see through most deceptions and trickery almost instantly, recognizing the slightest details or pattern. Unlike his brother who is more of a showman Jonathan is less about speed and more about planning as he mentioned to Kay. * Patterns and decoding: Jonathan is able to effortlessly deduce patterns and crack codes. This allows him to solve complex problems and predict the actions of people. * Skilled hand to hand combatant: Raised as a traveling magician his father taught him and his brother to be immensely skilled fighters. His skills allowed him to defeat hardened criminals with ease.